


Ill-Advised

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, meddlings, talk of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: "yuzusho trying to flirt/seduce each other (yuzu asking javi for tips, shoma using dai as an inspiration) with varying results from smooth to borderline shameless to embarrassing?""First of all, who told Yuzuru that it was a good idea to gel his hair back when they were just practicing, and not even on the ice? And second, who lied to Shoma and told him that stretching involved slowly running his fingers along his arm as he extended his body, staring directly into the wall-length mirror in front of them yet somehow not breaking eye contact the entire time?"





	Ill-Advised

If anyone tried to say that Daisuke Takahashi wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of Shoma’s asking him for advice, they would be complete liars.

He kept himself from fully grinning, but it was admittedly difficult.

“You need my help, how?” he asked, beaming, eyes bright. “Talk to me, tell me what’s up.”

Shoma shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next. “It’s just—you know how Yuzu and I are dating—“

“Of course.”

“—and it’s getting pretty serious between us—“

“That’s wonderful.”

“—and I know how I feel about him, and I know that he’s…ready…for the next step in our relationship—“ Shoma pointedly ignored the way that Daisuke immediately stopped smiling, “—and I don’t know how to talk to him about it. I know I’m not good with words; I’m much better at expressing myself through actions, and so I thought I could just…show him how I feel instead of saying it.”

Daisuke really wasn’t sure how to respond at this point, but he knew that, as someone that Shoma admired, he had a certain responsibility to the young man to be a helpful and constant source of advice. Thinking for a few moments, Daisuke eventually nodded. “Well, if you’re ready for that kind of relationship with Yuzuru—and you know that he is, right?”

“He accidentally mentioned it once. It was a whole thing.”

“…right. Well, then, I think that you should do what you do best.” Daisuke smiled lightly again, and he patted Shoma on the shoulder. “And that’s being expressive with your body. You know how to move, and you know how to move to music. So…”

Shoma let out a relieved yet nervous sigh, smiling lightly as well. “So…think you can help me out?”

“…I can try.”

***

As Yuzuru paced across the room, both Evgenia and Javier let their gazes follow his movement. The young woman was more amused than concerned, but Javier was considerably more worried. It wasn’t often that he saw Yuzuru truly nervous, and if he was, then it was likely that they should all be nervous.

“Come on, Yuzuru, what’s going on with you this time?” Evgenia asked.

The young man shook his head, biting his lip as he continued to walk. Javier stood, then, and he grabbed onto Yuzuru’s arm to keep him from moving. “Come on, talk it out.”

Taking in a long breath, Yuzuru glanced back up at Javier. He frowned in Evgenia’s direction, and she rolled her eyes, getting up. “Boys,” she muttered under her breath. Javier offered an apologetic smile as she left, then looked back at Yuzuru.

The younger man ran a hand through his hair, and he rubbed his hands together. “I’m just…I have a problem—“

“I’m not sure I’m the person you should be talking to—“

“So, I know that I love Shoma—“

Javier smiled at the statement, hand moving to rest against his heart. “Oh, that’s so sweet.“

“—and I know that he loves me, we’ve said so.”

“I’m so happy for you, Yu—“

“—but the issue I’m running into is that, whenever I’m around Shoma anymore, I get this—well, I—I want to be more intimate with him because I know we’re supposed to be together, but I don’t know how to bring it up, and the last time I did, it became a whole thing…”

The older man raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“So I didn’t bring it up again, but…I think things are different between us now. Sometimes when we’re kissing, I notice that he’ll move his hand, and it gets a little lower, and just when I think that he’s about to—“

With a distressed sort of expression, Javier put his hands up. “I got it. Keep going.”

“Oh, right! Well, just when I think that we might get more physical with each other, he gets flustered and just stops, and so I don’t know what to say or what to do. And I know that you’re very good with your words, so…do you think you could help me out?”

Javier blinked. He was partially surprised, of course, because Yuzuru hardly ever asked him for too much advice, but he was asking now, and of course Javier had to agree.

That was what friends did, after all.

***

As Keiji observed Shoma stretch, he had to admit that the young man looked more…intense (?) than usual. Certainly more focused, as if he had a very strong purpose and was very determined. He did want to ask, of course, but Shoma’s serious expression seemed to belie the fact that the younger man certainly wasn’t in the mood for comments.

They both looked over when Yuzuru entered the room, though, and Keiji was yet again confused. First of all, who told Yuzuru that it was a good idea to gel his hair back when they were just practicing, and not even on the ice? They were in a dance studio, just practicing choreography for an upcoming show.

And second, who lied to Shoma and told him that stretching involved slowly running his fingers along his arm as he extended his body, staring directly into the wall-length mirror in front of them yet somehow not breaking eye contact the entire time?

Yuzuru smiled in greeting, albeit a little nervously, as he watched Shoma move. The young man was quite in control of his body today, and the older man stared for a few shameless seconds before Keiji cleared his throat to break the silence. Yuzuru set his bag down, going to stand beside Shoma. Quickly recovering from his initial inability to function, he reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled at it slightly, and he looked as if he felt unreasonably warm. Turning to his boyfriend, Yuzuru smiled charmingly. Normally, he would run a hand through his hair, but since he had so much gel in it, Keiji figured he didn’t want to mess it up. “Hey.”

Shoma looked over, eyes scanning Yuzuru. He smiled, the expression contradicting his rather…sensual movements (Keiji certainly needed to get away from these two). “Hey,” he greeted back.

“Is it hot in here,” Yuzuru began, and Keiji desperately fought the urge to roll his eyes, eventually losing, “or is it just me—you. Is it just you?”

Raising an eyebrow as he tried to deconstruct the question, Shoma only ended up uncomfortably nodding. “I guess it’s a little warm in here,” he nodded, and his gaze briefly flickered down to his own jacket before smiling lightly.

If the future Keiji Tanaka could travel back through time to stop Shoma from doing something embarrassing, he probably would; unfortunately, he couldn’t. In response to Yuzuru’s awkward statement, Shoma tried to behave in kind, and he moved to remove his jacket. The problem, of course, was that he tried to do in a seemingly seductive manner, and when the zipper got caught, Shoma didn’t just stop, collect himself, and start again.

Instead, he tried to pull down the zipper in one swift and powerful move, and while jackets normally shouldn’t have been so seemingly elastic, Shoma’s was, and the zipper only ended up smacking the young man in the lip. His hand shot to his face, and Yuzuru gasped and put his arms on Shoma’s shoulders. “Are you okay?” he asked concernedly, and Shoma nodded, though he didn’t move his hand.

“Did you split your lip?” Yuzuru asked, and he made a move for Shoma’s hand. “Come on, let me see—“

The younger man shook his head.

“Shoma.”

“Mm-mm.”

As Keiji observed, taking a few steps back to give the two some privacy, he noticed Kana and Chris step into the the room, both of them sporting identically curious expressions. Keiji put his finger to his lips as a sign for them to be quiet, and they both nodded.

Finally, Yuzuru managed to pry Shoma’s hand away from his mouth, eyes widening at the sight of the smallest amount of blood. “How did you even manage that—“

“Do I look like I know?”

The older man sighed. “Does it hurt?”

“Oh, no, it’s fine—“

“…alright.” Yuzuru frowned, and he dug into his pocket and pulled out a packet of tissues. “Here you go,” he smiled, holding out a tissue for his boyfriend. Taking it gratefully, Shoma rolled his eyes more out of annoyance in himself than anything else. He held the tissue against his lip and glanced back up. Yuzuru gave him a curious look. “So…what happened with the jacket?”

Shoma sighed. “I don’t know, I thought it would come off in one zip.”

“It didn’t.”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

Chris had to stifle a laugh, and Keiji gave him a serious glare.

As he observed Shoma blot his lip, Yuzuru cleared his throat in what was supposed to be a casual sound (though it sounded more like a strained noise than anything), and he moved the both of them closer to the wall so that he could lean against it. “So…come here often?”

Kana buried her face in Chris’s shoulder so that she didn’t completely lose her cool, and he bit down on his lip, hardly able to contain his amusement. Keiji blinked, unsure of how Yuzuru’s thought processes even worked half the time.

“…sometimes,” Shoma muttered; he was able to pull the tissue away now, and aside from the fact that his upper lip looked a bit redder than usual, he seemed fine.

“I figured, because you—you looked really comfortable…stretching, and everything.”

The younger man nodded. “Yeah, I do—I was. I like to stay limber, and everything, you know?”

“Oh, of course.”

The two were silent for a few moments, neither aware that they were being carefully watched, but Shoma did eventually move his hand to touch Yuzuru’s arm. “Maybe we can…go somewhere else, to talk?” he asked, voice low.

The other man’s eyes brightened, and he nodded, grabbing onto Shoma’s hand and pulling him out of the room. Chris raised his arms in disbelief. “Seriously? We weren’t just in the middle of practice—“

“We’re following,” Keiji said.

Yuzuru had led Shoma to a more secluded area, pulling the younger man closer, a light smile playing against his lips. “Good suggestion,” he said. The two sat down, and Yuzuru let his hands rest against Shoma’s waist. He moved to kiss Shoma, but when he looked down, he noticed that his sleeve had just a tinge of red on it.

Just as Yuzuru looked down, Shoma did, as well. “…did I bleed on you?”

“Well, it’s not a big deal—“

“I want to die.”

With a breathy chuckle, Yuzuru shook his head. “No, it’s fine, Shoma, honestly. I…don’t think I was helping the situation,” he admitted. “I couldn’t come up with a good opener to save my life.”

“I noticed,” Shoma said, laughing, as well. “I liked the one about you being hot.”

“I liked the way you were moving your hips.”

Shoma ducked his head down, a little embarrassed. “Believe it or not, Daisuke taught me that move. He said—well, he said that if I wanted to tell you how I was feeling, I should…use my body to get my point across. Did I…did I look like I was trying to sleep with you?”

“You were—“ Yuzuru swallowed thickly, and Keiji vaguely wondered if he was going to faint from shock. He didn’t, though, just nodded. “—that’s why I was talking like an idiot.”

“…because you were—“ Shoma leaned his head back, letting out a long sigh. “Well…I guess, then, that…we’re both on the same page, right?”

Glancing to the side, smirking, Yuzuru shrugged. “I don’t know, we might have to talk about this in more explicit detail later.”

Kana let out a long-suffering sigh, and Chris simply put a hand on her shoulder. Keiji wanted to tell both Shoma and Yuzuru that they were clearly being watched and that they were embarrassing themselves fairly spectacularly. But when he looked to his left, he noticed that two sneaky young women (naturally, Satoko and Wakaba) were watching, Wakaba holding her phone up in the air so that she could capture video footage while Satoko simply giggled. “Did you get it?”

“Of course I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> All my completed fics are posted on figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see something there that should be here, let me know!


End file.
